UNA DULCE MAÑANA
by PikAshley
Summary: Solo lean, no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto, lo único que puedo decir que es algo que salió de la nada, así que disfruten :)...


_**Bueno primero que nada esto iba a ser un regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado nuevamente, lo sé soy un desastre ) pero como no pude terminarlo a tiempo paso a ser una aventura antes de Halloween, claro que sigue siendo un regalo, pero tampoco llegué al viernes XD, así que tómenlo como les gusta, pueden verlo como algo antes de Halloween o como algo que se hace para celebrar el último día del fin de semana de terror jajajaja, en fin lo dejo a su criterio ^^...**_

_**Quiero decir que esto es para una de mis amigas cibernéticas, Dru ésta cosa que salió es para ti, espero te guste sino eres libre de golpearme XD jajaja... También quiero agradecer principalmente a Sirena mi hermanita que como siempre se toma un tiempito para revisar mis desastres, les agradezco a ustedes por leer y por dejar su huellita en alguna de mis locas historias y a los que no dejan su opinión pero leen también les agradezco, me motiva mucho a continuar escribiendo al ver que agrada lo que hago, gracias a todos/as...**_

_**Bien! Sin más aquí los dejo con ésta locura llamada:**_

_**"UNA DULCE MAÑANA"**_

_**Espero les guste y me den su opinión, un abrazo eléctrico para ustedes ^^...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**"Una dulce mañana"**

Nos encontramos situados en Pueblo Paleta, hogar de uno de los entrenadores Pokémon más reconocido por sus hazañas, sin mencionar su reciente título como Maestro Pokémon.

Ash Ketchum había regresado del que fue su último viaje Pokémon por la región de Kalos, luego de ganar la liga regional decidió tomarse un descanso en la comodidad de su hogar, claro que sus nuevos compañeros habían decidido acompañarlo y tomarse unas vacaciones, pero eso no es lo que tiene un poco molesto al chico en ésta bella mañana.

-¡¿Por qué me despiertas así?!- Ash corría a un pequeño Pokémon por toda la casa, éste solo reía mientras continuaba corriendo con dirección a la cocina.- ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!- Pero su carrera terminó al trastabillar y caer fuertemente contra el suelo.

-No deberías pelear al pobre Pancham así.- Escuchó una voz que se detenía delante de él, detrás de sus piernas podía ver escondido al Pokémon.- Después de todo solo fue a despertarte.- Agregó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Solo a despertarme?!- Ash se levantó furioso y enfrentó a la chica, la cual lejos de intimidarse lo observaba seriamente.- ¡Casi quiebra mis huesos por completo!- Movía ahora sus manos en señal de desesperación.

-¡Dos cosas!- La muchacha puso frente a sus rostro dos dedos, luego cambio a uno solo.- La primera.- Comenzó a empujarlo con ese único dedo, presionaba cada pequeño sector corroborando que estaba bien.- Yo te encuentro bastante bien, bueno salvo por tu cerebro pero eso ya es algo perdido.- Movió su mano en señal de despreocupación provocando que Ash se enoje aún más, pero antes que pudiera decir algo volvió a poner dos de sus dedos frente a él.- Y la segunda señor Snorlax, en lo que va de la mañana tratamos de despertarte como tres veces.- Le gritó molesta, Ash solo se detuvo y parpadeaba consecutivamente sin entender.

-¿Tres veces?- Estaba sorprendido, ¿Tanto sueño tenía?

-Si.- Le respondió la chica colocando sus manos en la cintura.- La primera fue tu mamá, ella fue a llamarte, tú te sentaste en la cama pero luego te volviste a dormir.- Comenzó a explicar mientras el Pokémon panda se subía a su hombro.- La segunda vez tu mamá nos pidió a Pancham y a mi que fuéramos a despertarte mientras ella salía con Pikachu, nos dijo que debíamos despertarte como sea, así que fuimos a tu habitación y tratamos de despertarte lo más humanamente posible, pero tú.- Lo señaló con su dedo molesta.- No pareces ser una persona normal, tratamos de despertarte de muchas formas, hasta rugido utilizamos, pero parecía que nada iba a hacerte despertar y mi paciencia comenzaba a acabarse.

-¿Desde cuando tienes paciencia?- La interrumpió Ash consiguiendo una mirada fulminante de la chica.

-Yo debía regresar a la cocina a guardar unos víveres.- Continuó sin prestarle mayor importancia a las palabras de Ash.- Así que le pedí a Pancham que tratara de despertarte y que si no lo lograba que utilizara empujón.- Terminó de contar entregándole con una sonrisa una galleta al Pokémon panda.

-¿Y que hora es en éste momento?- Preguntó Ash tratando de no acotar nada más, no quería hacerla enojar nuevamente.

-Van a ser apenas las nueve de la mañana.- Le respondió ésta parándose erguida nuevamente, pero luego estiró su mano señalando el camino a la habitación de él.- ¿Podrías por favor cambiarte?

-De acuerdo.- Le asintió y se fue camino a su habitación, pero se detuvo al ver a Pancham a su lado.- ¿Vas a venir conmigo?- Le preguntó confundido, el Pokémon le asintió.- ¿Puedo saber para qué?

-Para estar seguros que no vuelvas a dormirte.- Le respondió la chica cruzando sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya, ya.- Soltó un suspiro pesado.- Vamos Pancham.

Ash y Pancham llegaron a la habitación, allí Ash se dejó caer en la cama y observaba el techo.

-Pan pa pan pacham (Levántate, mira que puedo golpearte).- El Pokémon panda se subió sobre él y lo observaba sonriente.

-No voy a dormirme.- Le dijo Ash sentándose en la cama.- Es solo que.- Pero no pudo continuar, solo se desordenó el cabello frustrado, Pancham se acercó y le palmeó la cabeza tratando de confortarlo.- Gracias.- Le dedicó una sonrisa.- Voy a cambiarme, sino va a venir a buscarme y no quiero que te ordene que me des otro empujón.- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras el Pokémon panda reía a carcajadas.- Si muy chistoso.- Lo observó de reojo.- Ayúdame a acomodar un poco éste lugar mientras me cambio.- Le pidió a Pancham, éste le asintió feliz y comenzó a ayudarlo a acomodar la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno, ya puse todo en su lugar aquí.- En la cocina de la casa la chica había terminado de guardar los víveres y se había tomado la molestia de acomodar unas cuantas cosas más.- Ahora vamos a llevar esto al jardín.- Tomó una pequeña bolsa que parecía ser de abono.- Seguro que es para las rosas, sus rosales son tan bellos.- Caminó un poco y se encontró con algo que la sorprendió muchísimo.

A causa de la sorpresa dejó salir un grito tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el lugar, eso llamó la atención de Ash y el Pokémon panda, quienes corrieron apresurados al rescate de la chica.

-¡Misty, ¿Estás bien?!- Ash llegó junto a la chica con el Pokémon panda tras él.

La mencionada no reaccionó, solo estaba quieta, tiesa en su lugar, Pancham se acercó y tocó su pierna para que reaccione, allí fue cuando Misty volvió a gritar pero ésta vez lanzando la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos hacía atrás, Ash alcanzó a tomar la bolsa pero a causa del peso de ésta calló al suelo.

-¡Es súper genial!- Gritó antes de salir corriendo a ver lo que había descubierto.

-¡No Misty, déjame que puedo levantarme solo!- Ash hablaba en forma sarcástica, Pancham comenzó a reír y se acercó a tomar la bolsa, la dejó a un costado y corrió junto a Misty.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- Ash se incorporó y también se puso junto a ella.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías esto?- Misty estaba muy emocionada con lo que veía.

-¿Eh?- Ash parpadeó un par de veces y luego puso su vista sobre lo que Misty observaba.- ¡Ah, eso!- Agregó al ver lo que se encontraba frente a ella.- ¡Es una maquina para fabricar algodones de azúcar!- Se acercó al carrito y lo golpeó como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro.

-No me digas genio.- Le respondió Misty cruzándose de brazos y arqueando la ceja derecha, Pancham imitó su pose.

-¡Claro!- Expresó Ash elevando sus brazos.- Puedes preparar los algodones de azúcar más deliciosos.- Terminó de decir colocando sus manos en la cintura.

-Si no me decías que era, te juro que hubiera pensado en una maquina de helados.- Agregó sarcásticamente Misty provocando que Ash se enfade.- Pero, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una maquina de éstas?- Completó acercándose a dicho aparato.

-Creí que mi mamá te había comentado sobre ella.- Le dijo Ash omitiendo el sarcasmo de su amiga.

-No, ella no me dijo nada de nada.- Misty observaba cada rincón de la maquina de algodones de azúcar.

-Bueno, de todas formas no funciona.- Ash movió sus hombros, Misty levantó su vista y lo observó esperando a que le dijera el porqué.- Clemont dice que esta rota, que debe arreglarle unas cuantas cosas para que funcione.

-¡Con razón!- Agregó Misty interrumpiendo al chico.

-¿Disculpa?- Ash no entendía.

-Clemont salió temprano, dijo que iba a comprar un repuesto de no sé que cosa, Bonnie y Serena lo acompañaron.- Mientras hablaba reía divertida.- Dijeron que era para que no destruya nada en el camino.

-Jajajaja.- Ash se contagió de la risa de Misty.- Bueno mi mamá quiere usarla ésta noche.- Siguió su relato el chico.- Al parecer el profesor usará el laboratorio para hacer una fiesta de Halloween y ella quiere preparar algodones de azúcar "Monstruosos".- Marcó la palabra con sus dedos.

-Ohhh.- Misty se encontraba sorprendida pero ninguno de los dos notaron al Pokémon panda quien se había subido al carrito.- ¡Voy a pedirle a tu mamá que me deje ayudarla! ¡Los algodones de azúcar son deliciosos!- Misty estaba muy emocionada pero su emoción desapareció al escuchar un sonido proveniente del carrito, cuando ambos giraron su vista vieron que Pancham había encendido la maquina.

Misty se acercó apresurada a tomar al Pokémon y justo en ese momento la maquina comenzó a sacudirse mientras se formaba, en una cantidad excesiva, una bola de azúcar, Ash corrió y empujo a Misty justo cuando la bola explotó dejando todo a su alrededor cubierto de esa deliciosa capa dulce. Misty se levantó parpadeando consecutivamente pero al ver a Ash no pudo parar de reír.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Misty dejó a Pancham en el suelo y señalaba a Ash mientras reía.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?- Ash se notaba ofendido por la risa desmesurada de su amiga.

-¡TÚ!- Lo volvió a señalar Misty aún riendo.- Eres un gran algodón de azúcar viviente.- Misty continuó riendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ash.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?- Preguntó Ash pero cuando Misty le acercó un espejo dejó salir su sorpresa en un grito.- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Soy un dulce gigante!- Ash se movía muy rápido espantado de verse convertido en un algodón de azúcar.

-Ya cálmate.- Le pidió Misty parándose frente a él.- Además.- Agregó deteniendo a Ash con lo que parecía un beso en su mejilla que provocó que se calmara.- ¡Mmmm!- Exclamó con una sonrisa.- Eres un delicioso algodón de azúcar gigante.- Luego de decir aquello comenzó a reír por lo bajo por la vista del rostro rojo de Ash.- Ya.- Quitó con sus manos otro trozo del dulce de su rostro.- Ve a bañarte y a cambiarte antes de que me tientes a seguir comiéndote.- Eso paralizó de tal forma al chico que Misty no pudo aguantar la risa.

Cuando Ash desapareció dentro de la casa Misty se paró pensante delante del carrito, Pancham se subió a su hombro.

-¿Crees qué de verdad tenga algún problema grande y por eso no funciona?- Colocó su dedo índice en su mentón.

-Pan cham (No lo sé).- Le respondió el Pokémon pero luego notó como parecía que la parte inferior del carrito se movía.- ¡Pan pan! (¡Misty mira!).- Le señaló el carro.

-¿Qué será?- Misty se acercó y se agachó frente al carrito, allí abrió unas pequeñas puertas y comenzó a buscar que podía ser.- ¡Oh Arceus!- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que era lo que parecía ocasionar los problemas.- ¡Jajaja! Ash se sorprenderá al ver esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ash se encontraba en su habitación, había terminado de darse un baño y ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama, estaba por cambiarse pero no podía dejar de pensar.

-¿Por qué es tan complicado?- Ash miraba sus manos.- Debo hablar con ella.- Soltó un suspiro pesado.

Ash se levantó de su cama y se colocó una musculosa negra, luego tomó algo de su escritorio, sonrió y decidió salir de la habitación. Al llegar a la cocina pudo escuchar una melodía, al principio le pareció divertida pero luego cayó en cuenta de donde provenía, era la música del carrito y sin pensarlo mucho salió apresurado al jardín, al llegar quedó sorprendido, el carrito funcionaba como si nunca se hubiera averiado.

-¿Cómo?- La voz de Ash hizo que Misty le prestara atención.

-¡Ash mira!- Misty le mostraba la maquina.- ¡Funciona!- Tomó un palito y comenzó a armar un gran algodón de azúcar.- Ten.- Le extendió el dulce pero cuando Ash iba a tomarlo algo se lo comió de un solo bocado.

-¡Oye!- Exclamó molesto pero no veía al causante de que su palito estuviera limpio.

-Aps lo siento, por lo poco que vi, Lixie es bastante glotón en cuanto a dulce se refiere.- Misty rascaba su nuca nerviosa.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Ash confundido mientras Misty tomaba su palito.

-Lixie.- Le respondió Misty extendiéndole un nuevo algodón de azúcar, fue cuando el Pokémon mencionado apareció queriéndose comer el dulce.- ¡Ah no!- Misty le quitó el algodón de azúcar justo a tiempo.- Éste palito es de Ash, les dejé preparados muchos a ti y a Pancham.- Misty regañaba al Pokémon con forma de algodón, éste flotaba alrededor de Misty tratando de comer el dulce, trataba de todas las formas de convencer a la chica, hasta que rozando su rostro le provocó cosquillas y ésta accedió.- Ya ya.- Decía entre risas.- Toma, pero no molestes.- Le extendió el dulce y el Pokémon feliz pasó su lengua por el rostro femenino, luego tomó el dulce y fue junto a Pancham que lo esperaba llevando unos lentes.

-¿De donde salió ese Swirlix?- Ash tomaba el nuevo dulce que le extendió Misty esperando respuestas.

-Estaba dentro del carrito.- Le respondió Misty con una sonrisa mientras preparaba un algodón de azúcar para ella.

-¿Y que hacía allí?- Ash observaba como Misty se sentaba junto a él en el suelo.

-Pues estaba dentro del mecanismo del carrito.- Comenzó a explicarle Misty.- Parece que su obsesión por las cosas dulces es tan grande que ella decidió meterse dentro del carrito para comer el azúcar, con la diferencia que quedó atrapada y cada vez que encendían la maquina ella se asustaba y provocaba que los mecanismos fallaran.- Mientras explicaba el Pokémon se posó en su regazo para comer del algodón de azúcar de Misty muy feliz.

-Claro, utilizaba rayo.- Ash chasqueó sus dedos feliz, Misty por el contrario lo observaba sorprendida junto con Pancham que había llegado junto a Misty.- Puedo notarlo por su cuerpo.- Acotó Ash mientras comía su dulce.- Su algodón está más esponjoso y eso pasa si una corriente eléctrica le paso cerca.- Terminó de explicar mientras de un bocado se terminaba el algodón de azúcar para que los Pokémon no se lo quiten.

-Pancham.- Misty llamó la atención de su Pokémon.- Procuremos no volver a despertar a Ash con empujón, ¿De acuerdo?- Ella lo observaba ahora preocupada, el Pokémon panda solo le asintió varias veces.

-¿A qué va todo eso?- Ash no entendía nada.

-Es qué lo que acabas de decir, ¿Te sientes bien?- Misty se acercó un poco y lo observaba detalladamente.

-¡Claro que me siento bien!- Ash se alejó un poco.- Además tengo un Pokémon eléctrico, debo saber sobre sus ataques y eso.- Ash le quitaba importancia al asunto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso es cierto.- Misty le devolvió la sonrisa, luego observó a Pancham.- Ash.- Llamó la atención del chico.

-Dime.- Le respondió éste observándola.

-¿Por qué me regalaste a Pancham?- Le preguntó Misty acariciando a su Pokémon, Swirlix ahora recibía el cariño de Ash.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Él la observaba sin comprender.

-Ash, ya sé que éste Pancham le pertenecía a Serena

-Ah eso.- Ash se encontraba un poco nervioso.- Y… ¿Sabes todo?- Le preguntó ahora él bastante apenado.

-Bueno.- Misty colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.- Sé porqué ella te lo regalo a ti y eso, pero lo que no sé es porqué tú decidiste regalármelo a mi.- Pancham había tomado un pañuelo del bolsillo del short de Misty y se lo extendió para que se lo colocara alrededor del cuello.

-¿No podía regalártelo?- Ash la observaba mientras ella le colocaba cuidadosamente el pañuelo al Pokémon panda.

-No es eso, bueno si es raro.- Comenzó a explicar Misty.- Después de todo yo entreno Pokémon de tipo agua y Pancham no es tipo agua.

Ash agachó su cabeza soltando un suspiro pero al levantar la vista se encontró de lleno con el rostro de Misty quedando completamente paralizado.

-¿Por qué me regalaste a Pancham Ash?- Misty aún sostenía al Pokémon panda mientras Swirlix se posaba en su cabeza.

-Bueno yo…- Ash se sentía nervioso, Pikachu no estaba allí con él para ayudarlo y se sentía perdido, pero sintió algo en su rostro y cuando giro su cabeza pudo ver que Pancham había posado una de sus manos en su rostro y le sonreía, si bien Pancham no era Pikachu se sentía seguro con él, después de todo Pancham había presenciado la conversación con Serena y había aceptado ir con Misty, así que soltando un suspiro continuó.- Verás Misty, Serena me regaló a Pancham para demostrarme que me amaba y yo le dije que no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Misty lo interrumpió pero la mirada de reojo de Ash la hizo callar.- Lo siento.

-Como te decía.- Ash cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundo para continuar.- Le dije a Serena que no correspondía a sus sentimientos y que no podía aceptar a Pancham…

~FLASH BACK~

-¿Ash?- La chica de cabellos claros llamó la atención de su amigo, éste se encontraba sentado en una banca.

-¿Qué sucede Serena?- El mencionado giró un poco para verla un tanto intrigado, su amiga parecía nerviosa.

-Este… Bueno yo…- Tartamudeaba la chica, sus mejillas habían comenzado a tornarse rosadas.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tienes fiebre?- Ash se levantó preocupado cuando los brazos extendidos hacía delante de su amiga lo detuvieron, en ellos había algo.- ¿Qué es eso?- La chica movía sus manos de arriba hacía abajo en señal de que tome el objeto.- ¿Es para mi?- El movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de su amiga hizo que tomara el objeto.- ¿Una PokéBall?- Preguntó dudoso.- Serena.

-¡Tú me gustas!- Soltó tan de golpe la chica que Ash se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sumamente sorprendido, ella al ver que no respondía nada prosiguió.- Me gustas desde hace tiempo, solo que no sabía como decírtelo.- mientras hablaba colocó sus manos tras su espalda y se balanceaba sumamente nerviosa.- Hasta que recordé que tú amas a los Pokémon, así que pensé en regalarte uno, mira.- Le dijo al presionar el centro de la esfera que aún Ash sostenía, al hacerlo salió de ella un lindo Pokémon panda.- Es Pancham.- Lo señalaba mientras éste sonreía.

-No puedo aceptarlo.- Ash extendió sus brazos hacía la chica, ésta negó con su cabeza empujando con sus manos las del entrenador.- Es que no entiendes Serena.

-Pancham ahora es tuyo.- Volvió a insistir la chica, el Pokémon solo los observaba.- Es para que sepas lo importante que eres para mi.- Le sonrió volviendo a colocar sus manos tras su espalda.

-Tú también eres importante para mí.- Ash le hablaba en un tono de voz bajo, aquello preocupó a la chica que quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y lo observó.- Pero no de la forma que piensas.- Ash giró su cabeza hacía un costado y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacía la chica.- Serena no puedo aceptar a Pancham, yo…- Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas, luego de unos minutos soltó lo que quería decirle con un pesado suspiro.- A mi me gusta alguien más, lo siento Serena.- Volvió a extender su mano pero al no sentir ningún movimiento por parte de la chica decidió verla, al hacerlo pudo verla sonriendo y con sus manos tras ella, quiso hablarle pero nada salía, solo pudo verla como soltaba un gran y sonoro suspiro para luego hablar.

-No te preocupes.- Ella no deshacía su sonrisa.- Sabía que me dirías eso.- Le dijo moviendo su cabeza un poco hacía la izquierda.

-De verdad lo siento, ten.- Volvió a insistir queriendo que tome la esfera capturadora, Pancham aún seguía observando todo lo que hacían.

-No.- Volvió a negarle la chica empujando la mano de Ash.- Es tuyo, yo te lo regalo.

-Pero.- Ash ahora veía la PokéBall.

-Tomalo como un regalo de amigos.- Volvió a reír Serena.- Puedes regalárselo a esa persona especial.- Dijo mientras levantaba a Pancham del suelo, Ash levantó la vista y la observó.- Pancham es un Pokémon muy dulce, seguro se llevará bien con ella.- La chica ahora le sonreía al Pokémon, éste le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo.

-Podría ayudarla con su gimnasio.- Ash volvió a observar la PokéBall.

-Quien sabe, podría hasta protegerla.- Agregó Serena abrazando ahora al Pokémon panda.- Puedes enviárselo sin decirle el porqué pero advirtiéndole a Pancham que la cuide, es muy dulce pero tiene su lado temperamental.- Serena ahora reía al ver como Pancham se rascaba tras la nuca sumamente apenado, luego observó a Ash.- Pero tengo una condición.

-Dime.- Le respondió Ash observándola.

-Déjame contarle sobre Pancham cuando la conozca.

-Pero no sabes quien es ella, ¿O si?- Ash la observaba dudoso.

-Claro que no sé.- Comenzó a reír la chica dejando al Pokémon en el suelo.- Pero cuando la vea lo sabre, además que seguro estará con Pancham, ¿Trato?- Terminó de decir extendiendo su mano derecha.

-De acuerdo.- Le devolvió el gesto Ash.

-Gracias por tu amistad Ash.- Dijo la chica al momento de soltar la mano de Ash.- Prefiero tener tu amistad antes de no tener nada.- Le regaló una sonrisa.

-Serena.- Susurró Ash viendo a su amiga, luego sonrió y abrazó a la chica dejándola un poco sorprendida.- Gracias por comprender, eres una buena amiga.

-No es nada Ash, para eso somos los amigos, ¿No es verdad?- Serena le devolvió el abrazo feliz.

-Es verdad y prometo que tú y yo seremos amigos siempre.- Ash asintió con una sonrisa.

-No lo dudo, ahora vamos a que le envíes a Pancham a tu enamorada.- Al decir aquello Ash se sonrojó un poco, Serena y Pancham comenzaron a reír, luego la chica tomo la mano de Ash y lo condujo camino al centro Pokémon.

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-Luego llegamos al centro Pokémon y cuando Serena se fue con Clemont y Bonnie yo llame al Profesor Oak y le dije que te entregara a Pancham, que era un regalo, el dijo que se lo daría a Tracey y que él te lo entregaría a ti.- Ash se encontraba observando como Pancham peleaba con Swirlix por un algodón de azúcar.- Unos días después volví a llamar al profesor y Tracey se encontraba en el laboratorio, así que le pregunté sobre ti y Pancham y él me contó que se llevaban muy bien, que Pancham te ayudaba mucho a limpiar y arreglar el gimnasio, a alimentar a los demás Pokémon y que incluso se había encargado de quitar de tu gimnasio a un par de admiradores que no dejaban de molestar.- Ash comenzó a reír contagiando a Misty.

-Debo admitir que Pancham me es de mucha ayuda, aunque tengo una duda.- Misty lo observaba ladeando su cabeza pensativa.

-¿Y cual es?- Le preguntó Ash observándola.

-¿Por qué no me contaste esto cuando fuiste a buscarme al gimnasio para decirme que querías salir conmigo?- La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Ash, Misty por su parte esperaba ansiosa una respuesta.

-Nunca lo preguntaste.- Le respondió Ash con una sonrisa.- Ahora lo sabes.

-Y te agradezco que me hayas regalado a Pancham, fue muy lindo de tu parte.- Misty se acercó un poco y de un movimiento rápido le robo un beso a Ash dejándolo completamente paralizado.- Jajaja.- Comenzó a reír Misty.- No es el primer beso que nos damos y aún haces eso.

-Es que todavía me sorprende y no me acostumbro a que me beses.- Le respondió Ash saliendo de su trance muy feliz.

-Deberás acostumbrarte.- Le dijo Misty para luego volverlo a besar pero ésta vez fue un poco más largo.- Aunque creo que a esto le falta algo.- Misty rompió el beso y se levantó rápidamente con Ash siguiéndola.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le preguntó Ash intrigado pero al ver la cara maliciosa de Misty se arrepintió de inmediato el haber preguntado.

-A esto mi querido Ash le hace falta dulce.- Le respondió Misty riendo por lo bajo.

-Du… ¿Dulce?- A Ash se le cortaba la voz de solo ver la mirada de Misty.

-Si.- Respondió ésta.- Swirlix.- Llamó ahora al Pokémon algodón.- ¿Recuerdas lo que mamá te dijo mientras ponía en funcionamiento la maquina?- Le preguntó ahora al Pokémon quien asintió de inmediato.- Pues puedes hacerlo ahora.- Al decir aquello el Pokémon se emocionó y se acercó al carrito donde se encontraba la maquina de algodones de azúcar.

-Mi… Misty.- Ash observaba todo con algo de miedo pero Misty no le respondía nada, quiso escapar pero Pancham se lo prohibió empujándolo hacía adelante acercándolo más a la maquina.- Ay no.- Dijo cuando vio que la maquina comenzaba a fallar una vez más haciendo que vuelva a explotar la creación azucarada cubriéndolo completamente de pies a cabeza.

-¡Genial!- Aplaudió Misty acercándose a él para volver a besarlo.- Mmmmm, ahora si estás perfecto.- Agregó volviéndolo a besar.

-Aunque me parezca humillante esto.- Dijo Ash fastidiado.- Puedo llegar a acostumbrarme.- Agregó para de un movimiento rápido besar a Misty pero se vio sorprendido al ver como el Pokémon algodón se acercaba velozmente a él para comenzar a lamerlo.

Ash comenzó a reír por las cosquillas proporcionadas por el Pokémon pero sus risas cesaron cuando Swirlix mordió su cabeza para comerse el azúcar que tenía, Pancham junto con Misty no podían dejar de reír al ver como el maestro Pokémon corría en círculos mientras era mordido por el Pokémon algodón.

-Sin dudas ésta fue la mañana más dulce que tuve en mi vida.- Misty no podía dejar de reír.- Pancham ayudemos a Ash antes de que Swirlix se lo coma.- Le dijo a su Pokémon quien le asintió.

Misty y Pancham comenzaron a correr hacía donde estaba Ash, corrieron unos veinte minutos tratando de detener a Swirlix, luego de ese tiempo la carrera se convirtió en juego, ambos chicos se aventaban con bolas de algodón de azúcar mientras reían descontroladamente entre golpes, abrazos y besos, lo que demostraba que sin dudas aquella había sido la mañana más dulce para ambos.

Fin…


End file.
